Dile que si (one-shot)
by Aldana1312
Summary: Booth le propone matrimonio a Huesos... ¿que dira Brennan? ¿Booth sera rechazado por tercera vez? Este one-shot se lo dedico a mi madre por el "dia de la madre" por que se cuanto nos encanta "bones" y cuando adoramos a esta hermosa pareja. TKM


Dile que sí! – one shot

Pov Temperance Brennan.

-Ya amiga, no puedes decirle "necesito pensarlo" y luego prácticamente te escondes de el .- me dijo mi amiga Ángela, respecto a la propuesta de matrimonio que me había hecho Seeley, hace ya unos tres días exactamente.

-Ángela, si le dije que necesito pensarlo, es porque de verdad necesito pensarlo, ¿por qué le mentiría?- dije para después darle un sorbo a mi espumoso café.

-Vamos! Brennan, tu no necesitas pensarlo ni siquiera dos veces, sabes lo que quieres.- dijo insistiéndome haciendo una mueca con los labios, totalmente desconocida para mi.

-Ángela, necesito pensar esto, en lo que realmente quiero y en que será de mí el día de mañana, ¡hay por favor deja de hacer esa mueca!- le dije dándole otro sorbo a mi café.

-Esa mueca amiga mía, es de súplica ya dile que si!- casi grito.

-Bueno… antropológicamente el matrimonio es la unión civilizada de dos humanos que se sienten atraídos, y luego viene la unión de estos sexualmente…

- Si si como digas, solo piénsalo- me interrumpió -el ha sufrido mucho ya deberías pensar en el también y no ser "antropológicamente egoísta" ¿si?- me dijo Ángela levantándose de la silla y agarrando su abrigo y bolso.

-primero el ser humano desde siempre es egoísta, de modo que no puedes culparme y segundo- suspire- lo pensare.

-Genial, te veré mañana, hoy Hodgins y yo vamos a llevar a Michael con mi padre, adiós.- dijo mientras sonreía y se iba.

Y yo me quede en el "royal café" pensando en lo que Ángela me dijo…

Pov Seeley Booth

Estaba en mi oficina del FBI, supuestamente analizando la lista de posibles sospechosos de un caso que por esta vez no tenía relación con los huesos…

-Demonios- exclame, no podía dejar de pensar en Huesos, le había propuesto matrimonio la otra noche hace unos días, y no podía dejar de pensar en su respuesta, me diría "si" o "no" como ya algunas veces me paso…

- Voy a ir a visitar a Lance- dije poniéndome de pie y apagando el ordenador, dejaría la lista de sospechosos para más tarde. Por ahora solo me importaba la respuesta de matrimonio.

-Hey Lance, ¿estas ocupado?, que bueno que no.- dije ya sentándome en el sofá.

-Me estaba yendo a encontrarme con Daisy…

- No importa, necesito tu ayuda- empecé a hablar cuando me corto.

-No, esta vez no. Tengo planes Booth…

-Le pedí matrimonio a huesos- le dije de una vez para que se callara y me escuchara, y al parecer funciono muy bien.

-¡Que!, ¿le pediste matrimonio a la doctora Brennan?.- dijo mientras dejaba su maletín al lado del sillón para sentarse.

-Si, eso hice, hace unos días, me pidió pensarlo pero aun no recibo respuesta alguna de su parte.

-Pero la has visto en estos días ¿no?

-Sí, pero no me habla ni me mira, parece que quiere esconderse de mí, y no entiendo ¿por qué?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez sea por la misma razón, por la que te han dicho "no" las últimas veces, jajaja- dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le dije ya muy enojado.

-Oye calma jaja, olvídalo, entonces ¿te preocupa que te este evitando o que te diga "no"?

-Ambas Lance, ¿qué debo hacer? ¡estoy desesperado!

Lance se puso pensativo, hasta que al fin pareció encontrar la respuesta a mi situación.

-Tu solo, déjala, no la busques, no la llames, solo espera con paciencia que la respuesta llegara tarde o temprano.

-Te estoy diciendo que estoy desesperado y tú me aconsejas que no la busque - dije más para mí que para él.

-Exacto, has lo que te digo.- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su maletín y caminando hacia la puerta susurro- solo espera…

Y allí me quede, tratando de creerme lo que el psicólogo del FBI me había aconsejado… que para mí era algo incoherente, pero había más probabilidad de que huesos me diga "si" haciéndole caso a Lance a que me diga "no" haciendo lo que yo quisiera.

Pov Temperance Brennan.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y no podía dormirme, antropológicamente el insomnio era una enfermedad, pero yo claramente no tenía insomnio, más bien tenía que tomar una decisión entonces pensé.

Booth ya ha sufrido mucho (me había dicho Ángela) claramente se refería al rechazo de Rebecca y Hanna, obviamente debía hacerlo feliz como él se lo merecía, yo lo amaba y el a mi, ya no había dudas yo le diría "si".

-¡Cielos! Acaso ¿eso estaba pensando yo?, Ángela tiene razón soy un ser egoísta.- me dije poniéndome de pie y caminando al armario por algo de ropa.

Pov Seeley Booth

Toc,toc,toc

Tocaban la puerta, y yo que había logrado conciliar el sueño con una pastilla, que decía "el efecto dura d horas", si claro, entonces por que escuche la puerta…

Me levante y busque mi arma que estaba en la caja fuerte detrás de unos libros, en la biblioteca al lado de la puerta.

Abri la puerta rápido, apuntando con mi arma, y resulta que a quien me encuentro…

-¿Huesos?- dije con el ceño fruncido tratando de entender que hacia aquí.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Si claro, ven pasa- una ves con huesos dentro de mi casa, mire a los dos lados antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿No huiras de mi?- le dije poniéndome en frente de ella y dejando el arma en la biblioteca.

-No Booth, solo necesitaba pensar…- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, y… ¿ya pensaste?

-Si Booth

-Ha y que dices…

-Booth te lo acabo de decir- dijo alzando las cejas y sonriendo un poco.

-¿He?- dije confundido aun esperaba su "no" de respuesta para nuevamente caer en un sufrimiento que ni con el alcohol más puro se hiba.

-Booth, si quiero, quiero casarme contigo- dijo sonriendo aun mas.

Juro que hasta la sangre se me congelo… No pude más y me acerque a ella rápidamente y tome su cara con mis manos y la bese, la bese como nunca antes en estos 4 meses de novios lo había hecho, pose mis manos en su cintura y la atraje más a mi, y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

Sin duda este era el mejor momento de mi vida.

La doctora Temperance Brennan, la antropóloga forense más fría del planeta, me había regalado el "si" que yo tanto estaba esperando.


End file.
